


Welcome Home

by kookykoi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, F/M, How Do I Tag, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookykoi/pseuds/kookykoi
Summary: Steve comes home early from a mission and you have a simple request: he should show you how much he missed you.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s my first smut fic. I’ve written plenty of smut through roleplays before but this is the first time I’ve attempted it in a fic, with Steve Rogers no less! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think and if you would like to see more, like, comment, leave kudos, share with your friends!

It’s way past everyone’s bedtime and you’re asleep in your bed. You reach out but your hand doesn’t find the warm body of your love lying next to you. He’s still not due home for another couple of days but his absence is enough to disturb your sleep. You open your eyes and frown at the emptiness on his side of the bed. You lift your head from your pillow and grumble under your breath. You roll over to put your back against his absence, determined to go back to sleep.

Sleep evades you, as if keeping you awake is amusing. You groan and lie on your back. You stare at the ceiling and try not to remember the last time he was home. You try not to remember him packing his bag and you ‘helping’ by pushing him on the bed and riding him until you were both breathless. You try not to remember the sad look in his eyes when he was at the door, packed bag in hand, as he kissed you so sweetly to say goodbye. You try not to remember the last time he called, his voice low and gravelly and sounding oh so exhausted.

Shit. You get up and out of bed. You shuffle from the bedroom to the kitchen. If you’re going to be awake and miserable, at least you’re going to be awake, miserable and eating that leftover take-out pizza you were supposed to be saving for lunch tomorrow.

So you’re there in the kitchen eating a slice of cold pizza when you hear the key turn in the apartment front door. He’s not due home yet but he’s the only one you’ve given a key.

“Steve?”

You drop the half-eaten pizza slice back into the take-out box and sprint to the front door. By the time you get there, he’s already through the doorway.

“Hey doll,” he says with a lopsided smile on his handsome face. “You miss me?”

You wrap your arms around him and bring him into a tight hug, your face pressed into his chest. You hear him drop his bag on the floor before his muscular arms envelope you. That ache in your heart that had disturbed your sleep and driven you to eat cold pizza at 3 in the morning subsides and is replaced with a warmth you only experience when he’s around. Before him, you assumed those kind of sappy feelings were for other people and now you revel in them.

“Of course I did,” you tell him as you feel him kiss the top of your head. You smile at that before leaning back to look up at his face. “You missed me too, right?”

He laughs, a gentle, uplifting sound. “You know I did.”

His finger curls under your chin and keeps you still as he places his impossibly soft lips against yours. You all but melt, a sigh escaping you and flowing into his kiss. His arm tightens its grip around your waist and your body is now flush against his.

“Show me how much you missed me, Steve.”

He obliges your request scooping you up into his arms and carries you back to the bedroom. You place kisses down his neck, using your teeth to tease his skin. You are rewarded by a heated sigh from him.

He puts you down on the bed and strips off his jacket and then his white t-shirt. Normally when undressing, Steve would put the clothes in the laundry basket but tonight they end up in a heap on the floor. You manage to get rid of your tank top before Steve is on you again. He pushes himself to lie between your now spread legs, forcing you to lie back completely. Your naked chest is pressed against his, his warmth now penetrating through your skin.

You smile as he kisses you again, this time deeper. Your tongues dance as you feel his breath ghost over your face. Your hand reaches down and tugs at the belt on his jeans. He lets out a brief chuckle before leaning back. He’s on his knees as he unbuckles his belt and you take a moment to admire the sight before you.

There are a couple of traces of bruises from fights but they are already fading, Steve’s superhuman capabilities taking care of any damage faster than you can keep up with. There’s a small patch of hair in the centre of his chest, a darker blond than the hair on his head. You can’t help but reach out and touch it. The rest of his chest is as wide as ever and his abs still look like they had been chiselled by the Gods themselves. Your eyes travel upwards to his face and you smile at him as he smiles back at you.

“I never get tired of seeing you like this,” you tell him.

He lets out a small laugh. “Kinda hoping you don’t change your mind about that,” he replies. His belt is unbuckled and the front of his trousers are open. As he pushes the trousers down over his hips, your eyes fix on what is now being revealed to you. He’s keeping his underwear on (for now) but it does nothing to hide his growing arousal. You bite down on your bottom lip as your hand reaches for his cock, rubbing it through the material of his underwear. A rumbling moan leaves his lips and it goes straight to your crotch, making it throb with need.

With your hand still on his cock, you pull Steve back in for more kisses; hot, fevered kisses that leave you gasping for breath. You let out a grumble as Steve’s lips break away from yours but the grumble is quick to transform into a contented moan when Steve’s lips brush over the nape of your neck. You arch up into him, your nipples rubbing over his chest, your hips colliding with his. You need him inside of you sooner rather than later.

Steve moves further down your body as he leaves a trail of wet kisses along your skin and you have to let go of his cock as he gets out of your reach. Using both of your hands, you wriggle out of your pajama bottoms and throw them out of the way. Steve pauses in his efforts to leave kisses to almost every available inch of you to stare at your nakedness, a distinct look of lust and hunger making his pupils dilate. That look makes you feel incredible; knowing that Steve Rogers is attracted to you gives one of the best highs.

You grab his shoulders and pull him back in. Your lips meet his again as your hands caress the muscles of his back. His skin ripples with each move he makes, his strength straining underneath the surface of his skin. You dare scratch your nails across the back of his shoulders. Steve moans out, his hips jutting forwards and driving his erection to rub across your pussy. You answer his moan with one of your own as your hips grind against his, eager for more friction to feed the ache between your legs.

Steve reaches down and pushes his underwear off of himself and then retrieves a condom from the box in the nightstand. You can’t resist letting a hand wander down to your pussy, your fingers lazily stroking over yourself as you watch Steve roll the condom onto his dick. He sits back on his heels when the condom is on, watching you play with yourself.

“Do you like watching me, Steve?”

He nods slowly, unable to look away.

“I touch myself like this when you’re away. I think of you when I do it. I call out your name as I come, Steve.”

He still can’t look away from you and that increases your excitement. His name falls your lips, quickly followed by a long moan. Your fingers are getting slick as your wetness grows, nearly ready for Steve to be inside of you again.

Your eyes had fluttered shut but they spring open again when you feel Steve’s fingers joining yours in playing with your pussy. Your moans get louder every time his talented fingertips circle your clitoris. Something like pleasurable electric shocks streak through you, starting from your clit and reaching nerve endings all over your body. As much as you would love it lie there and let this be enough for you to reach an orgasm, you want him inside of you. No, you need him inside of you now.

You sit yourself up enough to pull Steve into a long kiss. You keep pulling until you’re on your back again and he’s above you. You grin as he lines himself up in between your legs, eager for what is going to happen next.

“You ready?” He asks, which he does almost every time you make love together. You nod your reply and prepare yourself.

Steve guides his cock to the correct position, the head first teasing your entrance. You spread your legs a little wider to give him as much room as possible. Your eyes roll back as he pushes himself inside, filling you up in the best way possible. You cling to his shoulders, your nails digging into his skin enough to pinch. He’s all the way in and he grants you a moment to appreciate how fucking good it feels to have Steve home again.

You gasp as he pulls back and then slowly pushes back in. He’s taking his time in building up momentum in his thrusts, giving you both opportunities to enjoy long, lazy kisses as if you have all the time in the world to make the most out of each other.

You’re about to ask him for more but he’s already a step ahead of you. His momentum is gaining now and the sound of him slapping into you begins to fill the room. Your kisses became jagged, missing the mark and landing on cheeks, necks, and anywhere else you can reach with your lips. When you can the breath in your lungs, you moan and call out his name, urging him to keep going.

You can feel yourself getting close to your orgasm, feeling that coiling sensation deep inside that will explode outwards at the right moment. But before you get there, Steve has an idea. While staying inside of you, he rolls you both until you’re on top and straddling him. He sits up and clutches you against his chest, his thick arms wrapped around you. When you start to ride him, he kisses you fiercely and you get the impression he’s been dreaming of this reunion as much as you have.

“Fuck,” you moan out. “Babe, I’m-”

He nods, knowing what you’re trying to say. You manage to open your eyes long enough to see his steely blue eyes are fixed on your face. He wants to see your expressions as you come, keep eye contact for as long as possible.

You cry out his name again as your orgasm hits you. Your head goes back as the intense warmth races through you. You walls squeeze around him and prompts his orgasm too. Through the buzzing of blood pounding through your veins, you hear Steve call out your name. You can feel his hips jutting upwards as his seed spills out of him.

You don’t know how it takes for you both to come down from your mutual high. You stay in his embrace, straddling his lap, not wanting to move a muscle. His forehead is resting on your shoulder as Steve tries to catch his breath back.  
“I really missed you,” he says, pressing a kiss to your shoulder blade, his voice still showing signs of breathlessness.

“I noticed,” you reply. You both laugh at that, the sound of it soft and sweet. “I missed you too, babe.”


End file.
